Smut Peddler
Smut Peddler is an erotica anthology edited by C. Spike Trotman, reviving a series of minicomics from the early 2000s as trade-length books. All stories have at least one woman contributing. Original Series In 2003, the first Smut Peddler anthology minicomic of "sex-positive, female-friendly erotic comics" was published by Saucy Goose Press compiled by Carla Speed McNeil, Trisha L. Sebastian, Johanna Draper Carlson and Sean Bieri. Three minicomics were published in all between 2003 and 2006. Trotman encouraged McNeil for years to revive the series, until McNeil suggested that Trotman revive it herself. Cover Gallery SmutPeddler-mini1a.jpg SmutPeddler-mini3a.png SmutPeddler-mini3b.png SmutPeddler2012.jpg SmutPeddler2014.jpg SPP-MyMonsterBoyfriend.jpg SPP-SexMachine.png Iron Circus series 2012 cover by Emily Carroll ;Contents *'Just Friends' written by Rebecca Ruby, art by Megan Furesz *'Meet Cute' written by Trisha L. Sebastian, art by Erin Basie *'Asteroid!' written by M. Magdalene (Sylvan Migdal), art by Mr. Darcy *'A Boy & His Tenta-Bot' by Betty Jean Doe *'Love Lorn' written by Ben Riley, art by Kel McDonald *'Once Upon a Time' by Rennie Kingsley *'Easy' written by Leia Weathington, art by Erika Moen *'The Feather' written by Algesiras, art by Dwam *'Oil for Water' by Argets *'Travesty' written by Ursula Wood, art by Jennifer Doyle *'Kung Fu Hustlers' by E.K. Weaver *'Computer Love' by Magnolia Porter *'French Vanilla' by Shari Hes *'Love It Loud' written by Steve Horton, art by Erica Leigh Currey *'Overboard' by Alice Fox *'Wicked Switch' written by B. White, art by Ambrosia *'Yes and No' written by Alice Hunt, art by Dechanique *'Extended Version' by Carla Speed McNeil, colored by Karate McDanger *'Busking Beguilefin' by Jess Fink *'The Hand' by Blue Delliquanti *'A Hymn to Prosymnus' by Nechama Frier *'Fixer-Upper' by Pupcake Jones *'Thistlebed' written by Abby Lark, art by Lee Blauersouth, inked by Theo Lorenz *'The Annunciation' by C. Spike Trotman *'Fiends with Benefits' by Diana Nock *'Daydreams' by Amanda Lafrenais 2014 ;Contents *'Ambrosia, Arbutus' by Joanna Estep *'How You Gonna Keep ‘Em Down on the Farm' by Jess Fink *'The Wedding Gift' by LAB and OM *'Glasses & Jones' by Jujunghe *'Divers' by Molly Kiely *'Farmgirl' by Niki Smith *'Honesty' by Blue Delliquanti *'Last Word' by A. Stiffler and K. Copeland *'Battlelines' by Trudy Cooper *'Destination Wedding' by Dummy Gladhands *'Merger' by Savannah Horrocks and HobbitDragon *'Complete' by Abby Lark and Theo Nicole Lorenz *'The Witch' by Megan Rose Gedris *'Work of Art' by ghostgreen *'Who Watches the Watchmen' by Erica Henderson *'Ill Met by Conlight' by Gilly Hathaway and Jennifer L. Anderson *'Now, You Don’t' by Kate Leth *'Big Booty Jane: Galactic Space Cop' by Arie Monroe and John A. Wilcox *'Tiger Bride' by Lin Visel *'Gorgeous' by S.W. Searle *'Intimacy Procedure: Informal' by C. Spike Trotman *'One Night Off' by Lenny Broadfoot and Rowan Woodcock *'Big Babies' by Amanda Lafrenais *'Clay' by Liza Petruzzo *'Phone Tag' by Leia Weathington and Kendra Wells Smut Peddler Presents My Monster Boyfriend :My Monster Boyfriend is an erotic comics anthology unlike any other. 220 pages of cute monster boys. Robots, demons, aliens and spirits, with their human and not-so-human lovers, in ten incredible stories by comics' best and brightest. ;Contents * Clutch, written and drawn by Nechama Frier, colored by Dechanique * Lonesome Palace by B. Sabo and Leia Weathington * Face Value by Amanda Lafrenais * Pleasure Fix by Scary-T * Nebula by Savannah Horrocks * Sortuefinde 12, 213-7, written by C. Spike Trotman, art by E.K. Weaver * Thirsty Work by Jess Fink * Whitehill House by Shari Hes * Spoilsport, written by Gail Simone, art by Trudy Cooper * A Winged Man Flew into the Shed by Noora Heikkilä Sex Machine Published April 2019. Cover art by Anaïs Maamar ;Contents * Vanilla Game by Fiona Staples * Like We Do by Taylor Robin * Autoerotic by ghostgreen * Remote Connection by Tits McGee * Picnic by Kelly and Nichole Matthews * Little Universe Machine by Aud Koch * (5YRS/1SEC) by Anderjak * Bodywork by Amanda Lafrenais * Employee of the Month by Myisha Haynes * Handsy by Meredith McClaren * Robot by Roxie Thunderhug * Rendezvous with Ain by Savanna Ganucheau * The Stuppa by Harlotin * Love Triangulation by Blue Delliquanti & Jon Cairns * Starship by Faith Erin Hicks and Amanda Lafrenais External Links *Interview with Spike Trotman Category:Publications